Coming through the mirror
by T'PeeJ
Summary: DG and her father are having a good day together. When something odd happens with the mirror in the library.


DG sat in the library with her father; the two had been getting along with each other more and more as time passed.

Wyatt Cain stood in the corner watching the two royals. The two had dropped into a quiet happiness with each other and each had a book that they were reading.

Ahamo started to hum a song and DG started to laugh. Looking up at her father, she asked: "You're a Jefferson Airplane fan?"

Ahamo blushed. "Yes."

DG laughed loudly. "You don't know they changed their name. They aren't Jefferson Airplane anymore. They're Jefferson Starship now."

"Why?" asked Ahamo.

"No idea," DG replied.

"What are you talking about?" Cain asked from his corner.

"A rock band from the other side," said DG. "When they first started out, they were called Jefferson Airplane and, later, in the eighties or about there, they changed their name to Jefferson Starship."

"Oh," said Cain, like he really understood any of that.

"One of their most famous songs is called 'White Rabbit', which is about Alice in Wonderland , which is a book," Ahamo said.

"Okay," Cain replied. He was lost on what the two were talking about.

DG laughed. "How do you explain Alice in Wonderland ?" Ahamo buried his face in his hands and laughed. "Dad, you must know the words to the song," DG commented. "Just work from there."

Ahamo sighed. This was a very bad idea. "You know he is going to think the worst of us, if Cain understands it at all."

"So be it," DG said with a smile.

"One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small. And the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all. Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall," Ahamo spoke the words, instead of singing them.

"What does that mean?" Cain asked.

"Your show," DG said.

Ahamo was looking for the right words to try and explain the song when he looked up at the mirror above the fireplace. It looked like there was a swirling vortex in it. "What the hell is that?"

Cain looked up when the consort spoke and, looking at what Ahamo was staring at, Cain saw the mirror. He moved closer to DG and her father and pulled out his gun, ready for almost anything, he hoped.

"Blimey," said a voice coming from the mirror. "Are you sure this isn't normal here?"

"No Hatter, it isn't," said a female voice.

When the vortex stopped, DG, Ahamo and Cain could see two people in the mirror, but it wasn't their reflection. The female had brown hair and blue eyes – she reminded Cain of DG – and the male had brown hair that stuck out everywhere underneath the weird little hat on his head.

"Hello," DG said. She tried to move closer to the mirror, but Cain put his hand on her arm to keep her away from the thing. "Oh, Mr. Cain, they can't hurt me from the mirror."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Kid," Cain said.

"How did this happen?" asked the girl.

"I was reciting lyrics from a Jefferson Airplane song," said Ahamo. "Then the mirror went nuts and you appeared."

"White Rabbit?" asked the girl.

"Yeah," DG said, "how did you know? Where are you?"

"I'm Alice," said the girl. "I live in New York City and, when Jefferson Airplane is brought up, well, 'White Rabbit' is their most famous song."

"You're on the other side," said Ahamo.

"The other side?" Hatter asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well," DG replied, "we're in the O.Z."

"Oz?" asked Alice.

"Well, sort of," Ahamo said. "It's not the same, but, yes."

"Oz?" asked Cain. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, like The Wizard of Oz ," said Alice. "This is Hatter," she continued, nudging the man next to her.

"Alice in Wonderland," DG said, "I'm DG, as in Dorothy Gale."

"Really?" laughed Alice. "I can't say I'm the Alice of legend, but, it's close enough."

"Yes," said Hatter, "she brought down the whole house of cards. It was glorious." Hatter laughed, but Alice looked like she might hurt him.

"Wonderland is in another dimension," Alice said. "I fell into it through a mirror. Met Hatter and we couldn't get rid of each other, even after I came home."

"Sounds like me and Mr. Cain," DG said. "I fell into a travel storm and came back to the OZ, where I found Mr. Cain and had to brow beat him into helping me find my foster parents. Then, when everything blew up in our faces, he stuck by me like gum on my shoe. I'm surprised he hasn't gone completely insane with me around."

Cain raised an eyebrow at the Princess. He could have said a few words, but, with her father standing right there, he would wait until they were alone to say them to her. "She has driven me to drink."

DG wrinkled her nose at Cain. She would get him later. She didn't know how or when, but she would.

"So, how are enjoying the other side, Hatter?" DG asked.

"It's different," Hatter said. "Though, I would go anywhere with Alice. She leads, I follow." He smiled at Alice and she smiled back. They looked happy.

"My dad was born over there, and I spent fifteen years there," DG said. "Now, I'm here as a Princess Royal. Went from Kansas farm girl to princess and it's still weird to me."

"Don't feel bad," said Alice. "I run a dojo and I was asked twice to marry by the new King of Hearts. Can you see someone with a black belt being Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes," said DG and Hatter.

Cain stood there, watching. This Alice didn't think she was good enough for the King of Hearts, but DG couldn't see anything wrong with it. Cain thought he wasn't good enough for a Princess Royal. Looking away from the group, he wondered if DG would say yes to him, if he asked her to marry him.

"I wonder if we can reconnect to each other if this thing shuts down," DG said. "It would be nice to talk to someone from home."

"God knows how long this is going to stay open," said Alice. "But, if we lose it, recite 'White Rabbit' and we'll see if we can talk again."

"Unless we're busy," said Hatter. "If the mirror is covered, then you'll know."

"HATTER!" Alice yelled.

DG laughed and Ahamo joined her, while Cain shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could handle too many more of these other siders!


End file.
